A Fanfiction Quiz from DA
by GabyGal
Summary: Taken from , this is a fun li'l quiz. For my subject, I chose, unsurprisingly, Birdie. Hooray.


DA Music Meme For Writers

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

1. (Before Dawn - Isaac Shepard)

"...I'm sorry, you know."  
In a quiet Almaelou after Mary and Conrad had gone home, Albert and Rose, who had both been in that kind of cross, cold-weather mood already, had both ended up saying things they regretted in one of their frequent conversations started by Rose prodding her boss/lover/irritant about what he should've been doing with his life. Now, their feelings hurt, they had stopped talking. You could hear a pin drop in the front room of the office where they sat, Albert on Mary's desk and Rose on her own. Rose had apologized first.  
"...I suppose I do know," Albert replied.  
His secretary turned her head to look at him. "...Let's save the details for another time. I love you... and I'd like to go home. Much warmer there."  
Her attempt at a joke had worked. Albert laughed softly and turned to kiss her. "I love you," he said sincerely, "And I promise... when the 'details' come around again, I'll listen to you. I will."  
"...Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Rosie."  
She kissed him one last time, gave a sad little smile, and left the office.

2. (Overture from Curtains)

It was that time of year again. The Sweet Apple Junior High School play. Blair, who you may know as the sad girl, stood in the wings in her pink dress and makeup - makeup! She looked almost as grown up as Kim and the other girls! Her heart pounded. Right after the overture, playing as she stood there, she would wait onstage, in front of all those people, for her moment to shine. Her big dance.  
Through the nervousness, she couldn't wait to get started.

3. (Follow Your Heart from Urinetown)

Hugo Peabody sat with Kim on a park bench, his arm awkwardly hanging about her back. He cleared his throat.  
"...Um... Nice day, huh?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"What?!" His voice cracked as if he were Harvey from next door. Kim had obviously been waiting to ask this question, and her big, pretty eyes blinked innocently at him. "...Um..." he said again. "...You're my steady, aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"...So, I guess... yeah." Hugo gulped and managed a smile. To his pleasure, Kim squealed, grabbed his arm, and kissed his cheek. Grinning and tossing her hair a little, she contentedly snuggled against him and didn't seem to mind returning to the silence of a moment before.  
Hugo took a breath. That was way easier than he thought it would be.

4. (Hello Goodbye - The Beatles)

The phone lines were all busy in Sweet Apple once again. Nearly every teenager was chatting away, but this time, rather than Hugo and Kim, Ursula Merkel was the subject of choice. Imagine the following scene with giant, colorful rectangles if it suits you.  
"I'm moving away," Ursula announced nonchalantly in her big voice, shocking her friend Kim on the other line.  
"You're WHAT?"  
"Moving."  
Two minutes later, the announcement spread through the kids of the town.  
"Ursula's moving!"  
"Moving?!"  
"She's what?!"  
"Penelope, about the prom -" "I can't talk now, Ursula's MOVING!"  
After spreading the awful news, Kim dialed Ursula once again to moan over this unfortunate event.  
"I'm so sorry you've got to move away... I'll miss you! You have to call me still!" Kim said sweetly. She stared, confused, at her telephone when she heard her friend laughing like crazy. "What is it?!"  
"I'm not moving! I only wanted to see how many people would really miss me."

5. (Baby Talk To Me from, luckily, Bye Bye Birdie!)

After boldly walking away from his mama, Albert J. Peterson found a Sweet Apple payphone and took coind from his pocket with shaking hands. He had to hear her voice. He didn't care if she claimed to hate him, he just had to hear his Rosie's sweet, smooth speech. He spent more than a dollar asking around, and finally got to where Rose was.  
"Please answer," he pleaded under his breath. "I miss you. I need you."

6. (You Could Drive A Person Crazy from Company)

"Three girls, and every. Single. One. Was too busy to even say hello to me!"  
Harvey Johnson was going mad trying to at least SPEAK to one of the girls he'd taken a little liking to who lived in his neighborhood. All this business with Hugo and Kim was getting in his way. Why couldn't HE be as lucky as Hugo Peabody?  
The girl that particularly made him feel like a loon was Penelope Ann Henkle, just down the street.  
Just down the street... Just down the street! Why didn't he think of that before!  
"I can't sit here going crazy over her - I'm going to her house to demand to speak with her! Well... maybe not demand. Politeness is better. Isn't that what mama always says?"

7. (An Original Musical from [title of show] - Good! This song always reminds me of Conrad for some reason XD )

"A Broadway musical?"  
Conrad Birdie had gotten a phone call - not to his manager's office, but to him personally - from a Broadway producer. He was incredibly confused at the proposal he'd just received.  
"Yes, Mr. Birdie!" the fast-talking producer said in his deep voice, "Think about it! The PRESS you'll get! We'll make you the star of the show, and you'll get more fans than you even have now! What do you think? We could schedule a meeting with a writing and composing team, and they could write a show just for you!"  
"...I dunno if my agent'll go for that."  
"So keep it a secret from 'im!"  
Though Conrad had no problem with this, he answered, "...I don't think a musical is where I should be."

( Hah. See what I did there? XD )

8. (Steam Train from Songs For a New World)

Believe it or not, Hugo Peabody was a fantastic basketball player. It was only a Wednesday gym class, but he was getting pretty competitive over the game. And who had the misfortune to be guarded by him on the opposing team? The mostly unathletic Harvey Johnson. Basketball was easy for him, unless of course guarded like he was now by "The Hugo-cane." That name was given by their rough-and-tumble gym teacher, Mr. Parsons.  
The best part of the game for Hugo was, on the other side of the gym, where the girls were playing the same game with a smaller ball, his "steady," Kim, was sitting out, icing a small injury on her elbow. She grinned every time he made a basket. This must've been what sports were made for, Hugo thought. To impress girls.

9. (Love You I Do from Dreamgirls)

There were times when Rose thought of Albert as the most irritating man in the world. Then, there were times like this.  
He hadn't done anything particularly amazing or sweet, but on this day, Albert was sitting at his piano, playing a string of notes, jotting something or other onto his music book, and then repeating the action with another tune. Rose happened to be leaning against the piano silently, not wanting to disturb him from his composing. She watched him and felt as if she were falling further in love with him for no sensational reason at all.  
It must've been those eyes of his, so focused on his work. Or the little satisfied smiles he gave himself once in a while. Rose could live off of those smiles of his. He was handsome and adorable, and the best part was - he was all hers.  
Rose grinned when he glanced up at her. He grinned back and went back to his work. Even without words, they told each other how much they meant to each other.

10. (What Kind Of Man? from Curtains)

"Of all the ridiculous, conniving, idiotic propaganda...!" Albert stormed into the front room of Almaelou from his office, crumpling a newspaper.  
"Nice day, isn't it?" Rose answered sarcastically. She stood and went to his side. "What'd they say about Conrad now?"  
"It's not about Conrad," Albert seethed, "It's about me."  
Rose's eyes widened. She took the paper from his hand, and he pointed to an article. She read it and gasped.  
"Where do they get off... Ugh. Oh, Albert, don't believe them. Who cares if this is a tiny little company? The big corporations, or incorporations or whatever they are, they're jealous of you. And... well, it wouldn't kill you to wear a tuxedo to the award ceremonies like they do. I don't know why they need to point that out..."  
Albert sighed, took the paper, and returned to his office, slamming the door behind him.  
"...I tried," Rose said flatly to the receptionist, Mary, at the desk beside hers. "He comes to me to console him, and leaves. Pfft."

------------------

Well, that was fun. :D

- Gaby


End file.
